Relaxation
by ShyCityChick
Summary: You have been feeling pent up and you try everything to relax, but nothing works. Leonardo is completely oblivious to the situation, though he catches on when you make a move… Leonardo(2K16)x Female!Reader Rated M


**WARNING: This contains masturbation, sexual intercourse, and swearing.**

 **One-Shot Summary: You have been feeling pent up and you try everything to relax, but nothing works. Leonardo is completely oblivious to the situation, though he catches on when you make a move…**

You walked down the busy streets of New York, heading towards the nearest liquor store. You quickly walked in, the smell of alcohol hitting your nose. You give the cashier a small smile and immediately head towards the back, towards the red wine. You look at your options, wondering which red wine to get. Finally you choose one, the least expensive one, and head over to pay for it. You set the bottle down and pull out your wallet.

"Is this all ma'am?" The cashier said.

You nodded, "Uh yes."

The cashier nodded and said your total. You pulled out some cash and gave him the right amount of change. You quickly thanked the cashier and took the wine, which was placed inside a brown paper bag. You left the store, heading back home. Once you entered your apartment, you knew Leo was here, because his katanas were placed on your coffee table. You let out a sigh, walking into your small kitchen, thinking about today. Work was a bitch and on top of that you were late for you doctor's appointment, which meant you had to make another one for next month. You threw your bag down on the kitchen counter and took the wine out of the brown paper bag.

You reached up to your cupboards, grabbing a wine glass. You popped the wine bottle open, pouring wine into your glass, immediately taking sips of it. The taste hit your tongue and the smell entered your nose. You let out a hum and leaned against the counter, now what would make this better would be a bath. You grabbed the wine bottle and walked down your small hallway, walking into your bedroom. You looked to your bed seeing Leo laying on his side of the bed, reading one of the books you had.

He gave you a smile, which made you smile back. He sat up slightly, while you walked forward, placing your wine bottle and glass on the night stand. You leaned over the bed and gave him a small peck on the lips, but you wanted more. You let the need go, really wanting that bath.

"How was your day?" Leo asked, laying back on the bed.

"It's was good." You lied, your voice a little high in the end.

Leo didn't catch it and only nodded. You walked over to your attached bathroom, getting the bath ready. You grabbed the bubble bath soap you had, pouring it under the faucet, bubbles appearing larger and larger. You grabbed a towel, setting it on the bathroom counter. You walked out and grabbed your wine bottle and glass. You turned to Leo and quickly said,

"I'll be out in a minute…"

Leo nodded and went back to reading the book he had. Before you left to the bathroom, your eyes grazed over Leo, and luckily he didn't noticed. He looked really good right now. You shook your head, letting your thoughts go and quickly heading inside your fairly large bathroom. You didn't bother to shut the door, since the bath was out of view from the door anyways. You placed your wine on the edge of the bath, making sure it wouldn't fall. You quickly undressed and entered the bathtub, feeling the warm water surrounding your skin. You let out a soft sigh, leaning against the bathtub wall. You grabbed your wine and took a few more sips, then set it back down. You closed your eyes and tried to make your mind go blank, forgetting about what happened today. While you started forgetting about your bad day, you thought about something else, well it's someone in this case. Your mind went back to Leonardo. You two have been together for two years now. Each day you get closer and closer, you couldn't be happier. As you thought about Leo more, you went back to when you thought about him just minutes ago. He always looks good, but tonight he looked marvelous.

You opened your eyes again and looked at the bathroom door, knowing Leo couldn't see you right now. You looked down at your bubble covered body, slowly raising your hand, gliding it over your breasts gently. Then you glided your hand down your body, gasping as you touched yourself, still thinking about Leo. You closed your eyes and bit your bottom lip, not wanting Leo to hear you.

You continued to touch yourself, but as a few seconds passed, you let out a frustrated huff. You stopped and opened your eyes. This wasn't enough and you needed something. You needed him. You sat up in the bath, quickly standing. You got out carefully, not wanting to slip. You didn't bother to even dry yourself. You walked up to the bathroom door, hanging on to the edges.

There he was, still laying on the bed, reading his book. You started to pant lightly when he looked over, his eye widening slightly. Just as he places the book down and about to say something, you quickly walk up to him, placing your lips on his. He could taste the wine that was on your lips. Not even a second later you begin to rub, his now hardening cock. Leo sat up, cupping your face, kissing back immediately. You began to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his pants, then tugged them down. Leo help you out, quickly raising his hips, pulling down his pants.

You climbed on the bed and straddled him, now grabbing his hard member. You sat down, his member entering your wet opening. You gasped as your head fell back. Leo gripped your hips, staring up at your beauty with a lustful gaze. You gripped his shoulders and began to ride him, hard. You moaned loudly, gripping his shoulder more tightly. Leo grunted, pressing kisses on your chest and down to your breasts, taking a nipple in his mouth. You moaned more, riding him faster, wanting to reach your climax. Leo let go of your breast and gripped your hips tighter, flipping you over so you now laid on your back. Leo was now on top and thrusted into your heat, fast and hard.

"F-fuck…" You moaned, wrapping your legs around him so he couldn't leave.

Leo buried his face in your neck, his hips hitting yours every second. You began to grunt and moan every time he thrusted into you, feeling your orgasm nearing closer and closer.

"Please…" You begged, "Please…"

Leo heard your whispers and followed your pleas, not stopping his pace, hitting the right spot over and over. A minute later your whole body shook from the powerful orgasm that you were enduring. Soon after he hit his climax, letting out moan, saying your name in your ear. You visibly shook, but then your body went limp. Leo pulled out and laid down next to you. Just as he was about to ask you what that was about, he saw the small smile on your face. He let the question go for now and turned to his side, wrapping his arms around your now sleeping form. He kissed you forehead and gently whispered,

"I love you…"


End file.
